


We Are a Family

by slythiewrites



Category: VIXX
Genre: Breakfast, Family Feels, Food, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Just a routine Sunday morning in the Vixx dormhouse.





	We Are a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is technically the day three for the 30 Day Fic challenge I should have finished months go? I'm not tagging it that though, Cause I forgot what I tagged the other two under. /shrugs.
> 
> Enjoy!

3\. Family 

 

Sundays always had Hakyeon in a tizzy. Early morning shopping trips; a stop at the butchers, pop in to the bakers and then by the market for produce. With everyone home on Sundays, Hakyeon had three meals to prepare and not much time to relax. He didn't mind a bit, he loved having all his brothers home and in the same building, even if Hyukkie and Jaehwan were always dancing and singing too loudly, and Wonsik was snoring on the couch, getting drool in Taekwoon’s spot- which he'd be sure to complain about mind you. Hongbin would walk around practicing his lines while peeling off face masks, little pieces of dried cucumber melon gel up and down the path he walked- which Taekwoon would also complain about as he picked them up while cleaning.

Yes, Cha Hakyeon loved having his brothers around on Sundays. When he got back to the apartment, only Taekwoon was awake. He had been cleaning the kitchen, clad with yellow gloves and an old Tshirt. Most the dishes were done now, aside from the few dishes left in the sink. Taekwoon nodded at Hakyeon with a smile before turning back to the dishes in the sink.

“You're up early!” Hakyeon said cheerfully, dropping his shopping on the clean counter top. Taekwoon squinted silently.

“Wonsik is snoring. He's honestly the worst roommate.” Taekwoon sighed, though the corners of his lips lifted considerably. He rinsed off the last dish and the shut off the water as he wiped down the sink.

“Mmm, yes. Hongbin has that problem as well. That's why I got some earplugs.” Hakyeon teased.

Earplugs wouldn't help since they shared the bed, which Taekwoon hold told him once over a quiet Sunday morning tea. The younger man shot a look over at Hakyeon, but he was smiling still.

“What are you cooking today?” Taekwoon asked as he stood back and looked over his clean-for-the-moment kitchen.

“A stew. Hongbin has a performance tomorrow, and Jaehwan as well.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Wonsik and I are seeing Hongbin.”

“Yes, as planned. Hyukkie and I will see Jaehwan.”

Often times the guys would have to take turns seeing each others' performances, as their schedules almost always overlapped. As the eldest, Hakyeon tried his best to see them all, like see Wonsik at his rap concerts, but sometimes it didn't work out.

“I'll make us tea to go with breakfast. Would you like some jazz? Jaehwan won't be up for at least another hour?” Taekwoon asked, pulling the crock pot and kettle out from the cabinet behind his knees. 

Hakyeon nodded and took the dish. He put it on the counter beside his food and pulled out the necessary meats and vegetables. He could start that first and then leave it to cook while he made breakfast. A trumpet sounded off behind him, soft but strong, and Taekwoon hummed along while he filled the kettle. Soon enough the kitchen was alive with the smell of chamomile and meat, mixing together in an oddly satisfying way.

Taekwoon couldn't help but peer into the contents of the pot approvingly, holding out the cup of tea to Hakyeon as he. Hakyeon was the house cook for a reason, Taekwoon could hardly fry an egg and everyone knew that. He took a sip of his tea and then smiled.

“I like Sundays.” He said to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon nodded, the warmth of his own tea blooming across his chest.

“Me too!” Replied a voice before Hakyeon could respond. 

The two looked up from the counter to the doorway where Jaehwan stood, arms stretched upward and mouth wide open in a yawn. When he finished his grand entrance, he rubbed his belly and looked into the lid of crockpot. It was a bit clouded over, but he could make out some meat and veggies. A stew. He looked up at his hyungs and smiled brightly.

“Good morning, brothers!” Jaehwan’s eyes crinkled at his own words. He wrapped them both in a crushing hug, Taekwoon complaining about spilling his tea. This only made Jaehwan squeeze him tighter and Hakyeon laughed.

“Good morning, Jaehwan! I plan to make a light breakfast since you and Hongbin have to be on stage tomorrow.” Hakyeon said, his voice tight from Jaehwan’s hug.

“You're so thoughtful, hyung!” he said finally letting go of them. Taekwoon stepped back quickly, casting Jaehwan an irritated yet loving smile.

“I'm going to lay on the couch before Wonnie comes to take it away from me.” Jaehwan giggled turning towards the hallway again.

“Too late!” Called Wonsik’s deep drawl from the living room.

Taekwoon perked up at the sound of Wonsik’s voice, blushing slightly when Hakyeon looked over to him.

“Nooo, get up! I need to rest so I can look beautiful tomorrow!” Jaehwan said, and they could hear some rustling in the living room.

“Taekwooniiiiie!” Jaehwan whined from the living room.

Hakyeon had already began to cook, putting more meat into the pan and starting the rice cooker. Taekwoon sighed and placed his tea down on the counter, fingers wrapped around the mug like he didn't want to let go of his peace just yet.

“Wonsik, share the couch.” Taekwoon tried, staring at the now lukewarm tea.

“Only with you.” He responded from the living room.

“That's not fair! You share a whole bed scoot over or I'll sit on your face!”

“Don't bring that big butt over here-ah!” His muffled cries were cut off by what they could only assume to be Jaehwan’s ass. Taekwoon sighed again.

“No wonder Taekwoonie likes you, you're annoying but you make a comfortable seat.”

More muffled protests came from the den, and Taekwoon’s face was a high pink now, ears tinged with embarrassment. Hakyeon laughed outright, unable to hold it in. Down the hall, the shower went off, signalling one more groupmate was awake. More wrestling sounds from the den, before Jaehwan screeched loudly.

“You bit me?! That's gonna leave a mark!”

“Taekwoonie likes marks.” Wonsik stated matter of factly. The smirk was audible in his voice.

“Wonsik-ah!” Taekwoon squeaked, practically sprinting into the other room.

“Oh hi baby, I didn't know you were up.” He snickered.

The soft jazz continued playing in the background and Hakyeon tapped his foot absently while flipping the meat for breakfast. Down the hall came Sanghyuk, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked into the den at the three who were now sitting and watching Tv; Wonsik draped over Taekwoon, who sat in the middle, as if he were part of the couch; and Jaehwan on the end, casting Wonsik a side glare every few moments when he threatened to stretch into his territory.

Sanghyuk turned back to the kitchen where Hakyeon was buzzing around. Sanghyuk slipped behind him to the sink where he began to wash his hands. Hyuk preferred the sound of quiet jazz and Hakyeon’s humming than the loud tv, so he had no problems grabbing plates and bowls to set the table with. He gave his hyung a sleepy hello and continued on his way to the table with his stack of dishes. Hayeon nodded towards him and pulled the last bit of meat off the pan.

The shower cut off, and Hakyeon noted it to be Hongbin, since the rest of the groupmates we accounted for. He began organising the food, grabbing a bowl for the rice and a plate for the meat. Sanghyuk then began setting silverware, six sets of knives, forks and spoons around the table. Then he brought the kettle, a pitcher of lemon water and six cups. When he was finished he looked over to Hakyeon who was bringing the food the table.

“Do we have any fruit, hyung?” Hyuk asked, rubbing his eyes with his fists again. Hakyeon considered the inside of the fridge, trying to locate any fruits in his memory.

“Maybe a melon?” His statement came out more like a question, which Hyuk took to mean he was unsure himself.

A quick glance inside told him there was a melon inside the fridge. He set to cutting it up, adding something sweet to their morning menu. As he finished, Hongbin walked in, fresh faced yet dressed down in sweats and a Tshirt. His bright smile was infectious, and the other two couldn't help but smile back widely.

“Ahh, Hyukkie! Your sleep hair is so cute!” Hongbin pinched at Hyuk’s cheeks roughly.

“Waah, Hongbin stop!” But he was all smiles as he batted the others’ hands away.

“Mmm fruit!” Hongbin reached around Hyuk towards the freshly cut melon.

“Ah!” Hakyeon shot him a look and Hongbin grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, hyung.”

Hakyeon nodded with a polite smile and gestured towards the table. Hongbin meandered that way as instructed. Sanghyuk finished his duties and then scooped the sweet melon into another bowl. As he washed his hands, Hakyeon carried the bowl of melon to the table where Hongbin was already seated, eyeing the table and deciding the things he'd eat for the morning.

“Hyung, I'm hungry!” Jaehwan’s pout could be heard from the other room. “Are we ever going to eat?” He asked, voice closer to the doorway now.

“Food is ready, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon confirmed, heading to his seat beside Hongbin at the round table. They could have had a regular rectangular table, sure, but Hakyeon hated sitting at the ‘head’ and liked to look at all his brothers at once. A round table seemed more familiar.

From the den, Taekwoon’s soft voice was trying to rouse Wonsik from sleep again, probably poking him until he finally woke up. When everyone was seated at the table Hakyeon smiled brightly at everyone. The bowls and plates were passed around in a circle until everyone had loaded up.

The quiet jazz, a warm glass of tea, and the soft morning light made everything feel just right. Everyone laughed and caught up about what happened throughout the week. Hongbin and Jaehwan were excited for their performances tomorrow. Wonsik had been working on some lines for a song he'd be featuring in soon. Taekwoon smiled at him fondly as Wonsik spoke of it, adding that he was thinking of auditioning for an upcoming role in a performance himself. Sanghyuk had just finished school and had a month or so before the next round of courses began. Hakyeon himself was working on a few dances.

Then they were eating. A comfortable silence fell over the table, interrupted only by the sound of forks scraping plates and a calming piano/sax melody.

“Sundays are my favorite days of the week.” Hongbin spoke into the moment of silence up around a mouth full of food. “We all come together and it's like… I dunno it's like-” He paused, chewing hard like it would help him think.

“Like we are a family.” Sanghyuk piped up.

“Oh, yes!” Hongbin pointed at him, nodding.

“We are a family. Sundays are family day.” Taekwoon spoke softly as usual, his cheeks a bit red at everyone's eyes on him. Wonsik covered his hand with his own, giving him a comforting pat.

“Ahh! You're right, Taekwoonie.” Jaehwan agreed. “We are faam-il-leee! All my brothers, Hongbin, and me!” He sang.

“Yaa- what the heck Jaehwannie?!” Hongbin choked out.

The rest of the table erupted into laughter, reminiscing in good fun about how pretty of a girl he made all dressed up for those shows. He huffed and pointed his fork at their leader.

“I'm not even the prettiest”

Hakyeon nodded. “I'm beautiful, no matter how I present.”

More laughter went around the table. Hakyeon’s heart bloomed at the sound, at the sight of bright smiles, at the feeling of good atmosphere. Sure, they all missed their biological relatives but Vixx had made a family of themselves.


End file.
